Leukemia is the most commonly occurring cancer among children. However, the relative rarity of the disease makes the study of the environmental and genetic risk factors challenging. A group of independent, international researchers from ten countries established the Childhood Leukemia International Consortium (CLIC) in 2007 to overcome the limitations of individual studies, and support combined research projects to investigate the etiology of childhood leukemia. The annual meetings of the CLIC consortium provide an important opportunity for CLIC investigators and other members, to develop and discuss collaborative analyses and future projects. These annual in person meetings allow building and developing collegial working relationships among researchers from different countries. They also provide a forum for discussion, development, and pursuit of new research directions for existing and future studies. Specifically, the 2012 CLIC Annual Meeting will provide attendees with the opportunities to: 1. Conduct working sessions for all members pursuing collaborative studies and develop proposals for pooled analyses, 2. Discuss data harmonization across the various studies in CLIC and access to a data coordinating center for CLIC, for the deposition, organization, storage, and dissemination of pooled data, and 3. Discuss novel scientific hypotheses, cutting edge techniques in genetic studies, methodologic issues in pooled analyses, and other topics of emerging interest. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Although leukemia is the most frequent cancer occurring among children, its relative rarity makes the study of environmental and genetic risk factors challenging. The Childhood Leukemia International Consortium (CLIC) consists of a group of independent and international researchers who are committed to pooling resources and data with the ultimate goal of understanding the causes of childhood leukemia and identifying targets for intervention and prevention. The annual meetings of the CLIC consortium provides an opportunity for CLIC investigators, and other members, to develop collaborative projects and data analyses; build collegial working relationships among researchers from different countries; provide guidance and forums for discussion, development, and pursuit of new research directions.